Tekken 6 PostFight Press Conference Series Part I
by Cap'n Sweaty
Summary: A series of press conferences taking place immediately after Tekken 6, explaining the thoughts and feelings of the fighters after the tournament, as well as my own take on what happened in the aftermath of Tekken 6. Part I: Paul Phoenix.


Tekken 6 Post-fight Press Conference series

Part I: Paul Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. Credit that to Namco-Bandai.

This series is being done in response to the events surrounding the end of Tekken 6. I want to give my thoughts about what's going on in the aftermath of Tekken 6, and get a sense of how the fighters think/react to the tournament and what happened to them immediately following the end of the game. Hope you like it!

* * *

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first in a series of post fight press conferences involving some of the participants from the recent King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. I'm Brian Greene from WRHW news. On tonight's program, I will be showing you footage from the press conferences, where the fighters got a chance to answer questions and speak their minds to the press and the fans about a number of critical issues.

Before we begin it should be noted that we tried to get comments from as many of the fighters as possible. Unfortunately, due to the untimely deaths of both Wang Jinrei and Baek Doo San in the tournament, we cannot bring you comments from them. Also, the tournament host, Jin Kazama, and his father, Kazuya Mishima are both currently in a Tokyo hospital in critical condition following the tournament finals, so they were not able to speak as well. Tournament newcomer Zafina is listed as missing, presumed dead, after an explosion at Azazel's chamber following the end of the tournament. So far, no one has been able to locate her body, but fans as well as Zafina's tribe members remain hopeful. Finally, both Lars Alexandersson and Raven disappeared at the end of the tournament, and so far no one has been able to reach them.

Part 1 of our press conference series focuses the former US martial arts champion Paul Phoenix, who despite an excellent showing, only managed to make the semi-finals this time around. Let's hear from Paul:

Announcer: All right, folks, now that Mr. Phoenix is here, you may ask him any questions you like. Go ahead.

A middle aged Caucasian man with spiky blond hair and wearing a black motorcycle jacket with a skull on the back walks in to the conference room. Immediately, cameras start flashing and hundreds of microphones go up, ready to ask the legendary Paul Phoenix all the tough questions about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.

Reporter 1: Mr. Phoenix, Mr. Phoenix, over here. I'm Ted Branson of . How does it feel to be done with another tough tournament? Are you satisfied with your performance this time around?

Paul: Well, bud, I didn't win, so how satisfied do you think I am? Of course I'm not satisfied! I trained my you know what off for this thing, and I still can't get anything more than runner-up money. I even tried to increase my odds by teaming with Marshall and Steve, but that didn't help me either. I'm getting real ticked off with losin' all the time!

Reporter 2: Mr. Phoenix, I'm Laura Walsh from CBS Newark, I want to ask, how did you feel about teaming with Marshall Law and Steve Fox this time around? As far as I know, this is the first time something like this has been done at a King of Iron Fist tournament. Although none of you won, do you still consider them to be your friends?

Paul: Of course! Marshall's been my best bud for over 20 years, and I'm not gonna scrap that for anything in the world, not for some tournament result, anyway. And Steve, well, I saw somethin' in him from the last 2 tournaments. The kid's got potential. He's had a tough life, tough upbringing. He had to fight his way through life, just like I did, so I see a lot of myself in him. He's a tough kid and he's got a lotta guts, and that's the kind of guy I want on my team. Also, now that it's known that he's Nina's kid, he's got all that pressure and family name stuff to live up to, so he's gotta deal with a lot of stuff. It'll only make him stronger. He's a good kid.

Reporter 3: Would you team up with them again?

Paul: Absolutely! There's no one else I want on my team than them.

Reporter 4: Paul, you lost to Kazuya in the semifinal round of the tournament. How do you feel, now being 0 and 2 against him?

Paul: There ain't no shame in losing to Kazuya. The man's a stud. He beat me bad 20 years ago in the first one, and he beat me again now. The better man won, both times, that's all I can say. I gotta keep improving, it's the only way I can beat him. He is my ultimate rival.

Reporter 5: Paul, I'm Carl McSorley from FIGHT!! Magazine. I'm now going to ask you a very tough question. It's been said by many fans that the reason you are no longer winning as much is because, at 48, you are beginning to go "over the hill" so to speak. What do you have to say to all the fans who demand that you hang it up?

Paul: I say this, McSorley. Take a look at Kazuya, he's older than me, and he's still fightin'. What about Heihachi? The guy's in his 70's and he's still kickin'. Jeez, what about Wang Jinrei R.I.P? Baek R.I.P? Lee? Bruce? All those guys except old Wang and Baek are still goin' and nobody tells them to hang it up! I think some people just wanna see me gone because they're haters. But I'm not gonna retire for a long time to come, so those naysayers are just gonna have to get used to it! I'm not gonna give up till I win one of these things!

Reporter 6: So, Paul, having said that, can we expect your participation if in fact there is a King of Iron Fist Tournament 7?

Paul: Bet on it! Hopefully, it won't be another 20 years down the road like number 3 was, though. I'm itchin' to win this tournament soon; it's the only one that I haven't won. Next tournament, look for the blond guy with the trophy and the big wad of cash in his hand. That'll be me. You can ask me all the questions you want then. Till then, I'm outta here. See ya!

Announcer: Thank you, Mr. Phoenix. Okay, everybody out, conference over!

Paul exits the room while putting on his sunglasses, as hundreds of flashbulbs go off in his face. He exits out the back door and walks to the garage, where his beloved motorcycle awaits.

That concludes part 1 of our press conference series. Next up: Lili Rochefort.

Some little known facts about Paul (my universe, not Namco's.)

Paul first grew his beard out when he was 32.

Paul's favorite animal used to be bears, until he met Kuma.

Paul first started practicing martial arts at age 8, because "some punk kid stole my lunch money."

Besides Law and Steve, he's also good friends with Lee Chaolan, the original King, and Julia's "mother," Michelle Chang.

Still believes he is the rightful winner of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, and anyone who disagrees with him usually winds up in intensive care.

Says the person he wants to fight most is Bryan Fury, because of his "annoying laugh," he wants to "shut him up."

Despite having a hard, brash, even arrogant exterior, he is notoriously uncomfortable and shy around women, which is why he remains a bachelor even at his advanced age. He once commented on Anna Williams, after seeing her for the first time at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 1, that he was "slightly" turned on. Paul could never work up the courage to go talk to her. Finally, at the end of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, Paul was confident enough to approach Anna and tell her about his feelings, but he couldn't find her. Unbeknownst to Paul, Anna had gone into the "Cold Sleep" machine at that time, not to wake up again for 20 years. Even today, Paul still stumbles with his words when he sees Anna.

Believes that Bob is an excellent martial artist who has a serious shot at winning a future King of Iron Fist tournament.


End file.
